Benutzer Diskussion:Lamola/Archiv
Diverses a) Ja, es fehlt einiges auf dem Wiki. Auch mein Tag hat leider nur 24 Stunden :) b) Teilweise sind es Sourcebook-Infos, die Referenz fehlt mir aber jedesmal (auch wenn ich die Sachen natürlich z.T. wiedererkenne). -- 20:36, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke, fürs Kategorien hinzufügen. Hab ich gestern vergessen ;) Aredian 08:37, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Interessant Wenn man einen Verlassenen erstellt, wird der Charakter bekanntlich im Schattengrab "erweckt". Ich habe mir die Hintergrundmusik genauer angehört und festgestellt, dass der Text der Sängerinnen (?) vom lateinischen Kirchenlied "Agnus Dei" inspiriert ist: Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Kyrie Übersetzt: (Lateinisch) Lamm Gottes (3x), Oh Gott (Griechisch) Sollte es im Artikel über das Schattengrab erwähnt werden? Hyakinthos 14:40, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Goblins Ich sehe gerade, dass du einen Goblin spielst. Könntest du meinen Artikel zu den Goblins überfliegen und ihn verbessern? Über die Rolle der Goblin-Schamanen und Priester bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher, eventuell könntest du etwas darüber schreiben. Vielen Dank, Hyakinthos 15:14, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Halbelfen Huhu. Ich entschuldige für die verspätete Meldung, ich war nicht im Lande :) 1) Waldläuferische Fähigkeiten In der sehr, sehr grauen Theorie können sie das natürlich lernen, rein prinzipiell könnte es jeder. Tatsächlich sind natürlich überhaupt keine halbelfischen Waldläufer bekannt. Hierzu muss man dann auch sagen, dass Halbelfen ja (wie im Artikel darüber auch ersichtlich) nicht in Quel'Thalas aufwuchsen, da sie meistens verstoßen wurden (jaja, Spaß darfs sein, Resultat des Spaßes nein danke). Das macht es rein von der Ausbildung natürlich schwierig, einen Waldläufer zu finden der einem die Kniffe beibringt. Und das ist der eigentliche Haken. Es gibt laut blizzardschem System keine wirklich "zufällige Magieaffinität" in dem Sinne, sprich man lernt sowas auch nicht durch Zufall so "Oh hopperla, da bin ich eben über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert, und dann hab ich den Baum sprechen gehört" - das muss einem schon jemand beibringen, und das ist bei Halbelfen eben zu bezweifeln dass das je jemand getan hat. 2) Organisation Nein, überhaupt keine. Natürlich gibt es "Ballungszentren", in Sturmwind und Theramore wohnen vergleichsweise viele Halbelfen z.B. und dass man sich da dann auch mal "untereinander" trifft und (politisch) debattiert ist ja auch nicht abwegig. Aber wirklich strukturiert ist der verstreute Haufen überhaupt nicht. 3) Land Keine Ahnung, aber Quel'Thalas ist aus vielen Gründen unplausibel: zum einen stumpf weil es den Blutelfen nun gehört (und vorher den Hochelfen gehörte) und beide Gruppierungen die Halbelfen nicht haben wollten - und die Blutelfen nunmehr noch wesentlich weniger. Die angesprochenen Geisterlande sind darüberhinaus auch nicht wirklich "heimisch", das ist ein toter Flecken Erde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit: wo hast du dort Halbelfen gesehen? Mir fallen gerade keine ein. Die Nachtelfen wiederum würden wohl auch sehr ungern etwas von ihrem dezimierten Land an jene abgeben. Generell befinden wir uns hier aber eh im Raum der Spekulation, da Blizzards Angaben da enden, wo meine Übersetzung endete und mehr gibts leider nicht :) Lg, 18:24, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaub die Stelle im APG hab ich irgendwie überflogen. Vielleicht, das mag sein, haben sie sich zu Beginn zurückgezogen in das verheerte Land (oder eben einige Gruppen) um zu schauen was zu retten ist aber ich denk, wenn sie nicht der Geißel zum Opfer fielen dürfte ihre Präsenz den dann wieder verstärkt dort anwesenden Blutelfen auch nicht sonderlich gut getaugt haben. Die Annäherung findet v.a. natürlich zwischen Hoch- und Blutelfen statt, Halbelfen waren und sind für beide immer noch ungeliebte Stiefkinder derweil (Einzeltoleranzfälle ausgenommen). Und ja, ich glaub nicht dass so ein Waldläufer mal eben mit seinen Geheimnissen umadumschmeisst *g* -- 18:45, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wikispässchen Ich sollte Kekse verteilen. Danke für die Hilfe beim Kategorisieren usw. Die Leute vergessen das immer und es ist mühsam ;) -- 18:58, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ehemalige Gilden Die Kategorie heißt [[:Kategorie:Historische Gilden|'Historische' Gilden]] ;) -- 20:58, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Abwesenheit Hey, grüß dich. Das ist absolut kein Problem, RL geht eben defintiv vor und ich habe mir schon so etwas in der Richtung gedacht. ;-) Es kann übrigens sein, dass sich bei Vitari demnächst was ändert. Ich habe aus Zufall (Okay, nicht ganz so aus Zufall, eigentlich hat man mich direkt angesprochen), ein paar Leute kennengelernt, die das Konzept einer Widerstandsbewegung ausspielen wollen. Ich kann dazu noch nicht viel sagen, außer, dass ich mir das wohl mal ansehen werde. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Interesse. MfG Severad 13:16, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Absolut nicht. Mach ruhig.:-) Severad 14:26, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Da der letzte Patch irgendwie mein Spiel gecrasht hat und ich bis jetzt keine Möglichkeit gefunden habe das zu beheben, falle ich derzeit leider im RP aus. :-( Deswegen war ich auch Mittwoch nicht da...verdammter #132! Weiterhin viel Spaß im Spiel. Severad 19:31, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich mache mir Sorgen, denn... ...ich habe Angst vor Gnomspielern. *g* Spaß beiseite. Ich find's klasse, dass du da jemand versklav-...zwangsrekru-...ANGEWORBEN hast. :-D Ich weiß nicht genau, wann der neue Rechner kommt...kann sich um eine Wochen halten. Oder einen Monat. Oder zwei. Aber die Tage sollte meine Ersatzgrafikkarte hier eintrudeln. Hoffentlich klappt's damit zumindest vorrübergehend, denn den neuen Content wollt' ich mir dann auch mal anschauen. Immer nur Kyaran dabei zugucken macht auf Dauer nur noch mittelmäßig Spaß. He, he. Na dann bis die Tage. ...ah...da war noch was: Schönen Urlaub wünsche ich, wohin auch immer es gehen mag. Erhol' dich gut und so. :-) Man sieht sich dann demnächst! MfG Severad 21:48, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Starke Sache...vor allem wie verblüft der Verlassene mit der Maske schaut, als die Worgen auf den zustürmen. *g* Severad 18:29, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Schock, schwere Not! o0 Okay...den Post auf Cev's Seite kannte ich zwar schon, aber das ich nun löschen und schützen kann, dass hätte ich jetzt auch nicht gedacht! Wenn du nichts gesagt hättest, wär' mir das vermutlich nie aufgefallen! Danke für den indirekten Hinweis! :-D Korrektur Ah ich dachte du wärst insgesamt weg und nicht nur WoW :D Und ja ich war gerade am wikien und mir fiehl es halt gerade auf. Hoffe es stört nicht dass ich dazu auch noch das RIP-Symbol hinzufügte ;) Und diese Funktion hier nutze ich eigentlich gar nie, purer Zufall dass ich diesmal die Benachrichtigung nicht überlesen habe ^^ Ixalla 22:33, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, hallo, ich bin eine Signatur Grüß dich! Ich habe mir so gedacht:"Hey, wir sind jetzt ja hier quasi die Assistenten. Wie wäre es da mit einer anderen Sigantur!" Joar..CevCev habe ich schon gefragt, die war einverstanden. :-D Interesse? Genieß deinen Urlaub! MfG --' Severad ' Nachricht 15:27, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Grüß dich! Ich habe dir das soweit schon mal vorbereitet. Wenn ich das hier jetzt breit hinschreibe..naja..muss ja jetzt nicht jeder kopieren, bzw. ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das erklärt bekommen hätte. Folgendes: Du musst jetzt im Grunde nur noch folgenden Text unter deinen persönlichen Einstellungen unter "Signatur" eingeben: " " <--- Am besten per Quellcode gucken und rauskopieren Natürlich ohne die Anführungszeichen. Dann nur noch den Haken unter "Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung)" reinmachen und schon sollte es funktionieren. Zum Archiv: Ähnliches System. Am besten kopierst du dir die Icons plus den Quellcode heraus und änderst nur die Links entsprechend zu deiner Seite hin. Dann sollte es funktionieren. Übrigens sehr interessant: Man kann über sein Benutzerkonto "Testseiten" anlegen um Sachen auszuprobieren, bzw Vorlagen zu machen. So funktioniert das auch im Grunde mit der Signatur. Ich habe mir zum Beispiel die Seite "Benutzer:Severad/Testseite angelegt" um ein paar Sachen auszuprobieren. Echt klasse! MfG -- 19:09, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Dinge an die ich denke Ah! Kein Poroblem! Schön, dass es bei dir ebenfalls funktioniert. :-D Wenn du dann zurück bist, müssen wir uns mal überlegen, wie das mit Vitari und Lamola weiter geht. Check? Check! Du hattest da ja noch irgendwen für rekrutiert, soweit ich das richtig im Kopf habe. Ein paar Dinge noch, die mir im Kopf schwirren: Mir fällt immer wieder auf, dass vor allem auf der Startseite so ein, zwei oder auch drei Sachen stehen, die schon veraltet sind. Links beispielsweise, die nicht funktionieren, oder auch dieser Auftrag. "Gesucht: Die weiße Frau". Ich bin mir unschlüssig, was damit zu tun ist. Sollten wir sowas eventuell rausnehmen, weil es nicht mehr aktuell ist, oder drin lassen? Der Vollständigkeit halber? Was meinst du dazu? Ich habe auch mal die Löschkanidaten mit Phexlyns Hilfe ein wenig abgearbeitet, die sollten nun wieder etwas überschaulicher sein. Puh..irgendwie gibts hier viel zu tun. Man weiß gar nicht, wo man anfagen soll. Höhö. MfG -- 21:40, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wegen dem Lesestoff Ja! Das mit dem Buch habe ich auch schon gehört. Ich denke auch, dass werde ich mir zulegen, wenn's da ist. Ein paar Dinge daraus weiß ich schon, etwa das Benedictus ja nun zu den Bösen gerhört. Haha..das wäre doch DIE Ausgangssituation für eine Rückkehr des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Hachja..schön wär's. Danke für die Links. Die schau ich mir gleich mal an. MfG -- 19:26, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Templates Ich hab' mich mal mit Gwyra über die Templtes ausgesprochen und denke, dass wir das bei Horde und Allianz belassen sollten. Wenn wir da jetzt noch zusätzliches was einbauen, kommt irgendwann diese "Ich will aber auch"- Mentalität auf und dann müssen wir ständig Extrawürste verteilen. Stimmst du mir da zu? MfG -- 12:22, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Manchmal, da... ..fragt man sich, was los ist. Sieh dir mal bitte diese Seite hier an Ich habe mal Antilore drauf gestempelt, aber für mich ist das ziemlicher Müll. Gibt es sowas laut Lore überhaupt? Denn, das ist schon ein ziemlicher Einschnitt in die Geschichte. Wäre ja, als wenn ich sagen würde:"Ololo! Die Drachenschwärme haben einen Hammer zusammen gemacht, der..öh..joar..der mir gehört! Alle waren dabei! Das ganze ust vor 100 jahren passiert! Klingt komisch, ist aber so!" Was meinst du dazu? Ich tendiere dazu, diese Seite zu löschen.. -- 18:00, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Pieks! Ja, ... Wolltest du nicht mal beim Äschernen auftröten? ;> Ich meine, mich da an etwas zu erinnern. Vielleicht bist du es ja auch schon und ich habe nur Halluzinationen. Derazhian 07:29, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC)﻿ Grrr.. Das macht mich doch schon ein wenig sauer, vor allem, weil er den Quelltext einfach so übernommen hat. Gut, so gesehen würde das bei ihm nicht funktionieren, da er wahrscheinlich nicht weiß, wie er die Signatur anzulegen hat, trotzdem hätte mehr mal fragen können... -.- -- 08:21, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mir ist gerade aufgegangen: Anstatt diesem uralt Link auf der Startseite:"Gesucht:Die weiße Frau", könnte man da auch Steckbriefe von Vitari und Lamola reindrücken, damit es nicht so leer aussieht. Die anderen Links würde ich durch aktuellere Dinge ersetzen. Vielleicht durch dieses Wetterevent, oder so. -- 08:39, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht sollten wir Lamola auch ein Steckbriefbild verpassen. *g* -- 09:23, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das klingt ja wieder nach Arbeit für mich, hm? :P Phexlyn 10:24, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vorschlag Finde ich eine gute Idee. Das ist bestimmt sehr hilfreich, vor allem für die Leute, die sich über ihren Charakterhintergrund noch nicht so ganz im Klaren sind. Mir gefällt's. Tu es! :-D -- 11:12, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Historische Gilden Warum werden selbst Gilden die Ingame noch existieren, als Historische Gildenbezeichnet? Als Beispiel die Streitkräfte Stormwinds. Sollte sich das auf den Bearbeitungsstatus beziehen, würde ich empfehlen, die Vorgehensweise zu überdenken. Gleiches gilt für Spieler Organisationen wie die Klingenwächter Nordrassils. Wie kommt es dazu, das diese auf eimal Historisch ist? Obwohl im Status niergends etwas davon steht? Und ich muss es wisse, die Organisation ist von mir. Ich hab mir erlaubt die Ändeurng rückgängig zu machen mit dme Vermerk vermuteter Vandalismuss. Ausserdem hab ich die genannte Gilde informiert, da ich wissen wollte, ob sie davon wussten. Was sie überraschte, da sie aktiv sind. Gruß -- 19:59, 30. Juli 2011 (MEZ) Antwort Okay. Es komtm halt ziehmlich seltsam. ich hatte mir halt die eine Gidle rausgepickt und genau die anscheinend erwischt, die noch aktiv ist. Lieber nur ein paar anpassen, als viele. Das bringt halt sonst wirklich Probleme mit sich. Und das Status Unbekannt bezieht sihc daruf, das ich noch nicht entschieden habe, wie ich sie im aktuellen Konflikt platziere. Okay von meiner Seite ist das thema damit gegessen. Vermutlich wird dich denoch jemand der Streitkräfte ansprechen. Gruß -- 20:41, 30. Juli 2011 (MEZ) Antwort Gehilfen Davon weis ich zB nichtmal was. Gut Gwyra und ich schreiben recht wenig miteinander. Aber ist halt auch ärgerlich. Gruß -- 20:42, 30. Juli 2011 (MEZ) Bücher Ich danke dir. -- 19:07, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Hey! Im Gegenteil, ich find's gut, das da wieder was Leben in den Thread kommt. Ich wollte auch nochmal was schreiben, finde aber momentan keinen Ansatz. Vielleicht demnächst nochmal. Ich fand den Text supergut und war froh mal wieder was lesen zu können! :-D -- 10:16, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Rollenspiel Hey, grüß dich! Irgendwie seh' ich dich momentan kaum noch online und wenn dann nur so kurz, dass ich nie dazu komme, dir was zu schreiben. Ich wollte mal fragen, wann wir etwa mit dem RP Vitari/Lamola fortfahren wollen. Mir spukt da so eine kleine Idee im Kopf herum. Die muss raus! *g* MfG -- 15:21, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Eine kleine Überraschung So , ich hab hier etwas für dich -- > http://s7.directupload.net/images/110807/8sqlrvrj.jpg Es steht dir frei damit zu tun und zu lassen was du willst, wann du's willst und soweiter und sofort.Kurzum es ist vollkommen deins :P . Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Viele liebe Grüße: Phexlyn 22:39, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Och, mir macht das nichts *g* Ich musste übrigens herzhaft lachen, als ich den Abschnitt gelesen habe wo steht:"Sie hat sich mit der geisteskranken Ost verbündet". Das ist sooo gut! :-D -- 10:35, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wichtig Grüß dich, Ich muss dich die Tage mal Ingame sprechen. Ist einigermaßen wichtig. Melde dich bitte mal. -- 21:22, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ah! Alles klar, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Kein Problem. :-) -- 16:14, 9. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Gilden Hi, Lamola^^ "Die Sin'dorei" auf dem Server "Der abyssische Rat" werden von Eldrion geleitet und sind, wie dem Namen zu entnehmen, eine reine Blutelfengilde. Beim Besuch der HP (Link: http://www.sindorei.net/index.php?cnt=member.html) ist mir jedoch etwas seltsames aufgefallen. Eldrion, der Gildenleiter, bezeichnet sich ingame und in der "Gildenchronik" als "Lord Eldrion Vhel'kur Sunstrider", also als Abkömmling der Sonnenwanderer-Dynastie. Ich dachte immer, im Rollenspiel sollte man sich NICHT als Verwandten von Lore-Charakteren ausgeben. Allerdings beweist er in seinen Geschichten, dass er über eine reiche Lore-Kenntnis verfügt, auf seinem Server ist er sogar einer der Hauptansprechpartner für Fragen. Sollte man eine solche Gilde als besonders schlecht oder einfach nur kreativ werten? Es bleibt zwar letztlich meine Entscheidung, aber ich möchte gerne eine zweite Meinung haben. Gruß, Hyakinthos 12:13, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Vandalismus Ich glaube wir haben da wieder den ein, oder anderen Spaßvogel bei uns im Wiki. Ich habe ihn erstmal für zwei Wochen gesperrt, aber halt' trotzdem auch mal ein auge drauf, falls das nochmal passiert. Muss einfach nicht sein. Wie läufts eigentlich mit diesem Herzogtum? Ist das was vernünftiges? MfG -- 09:04, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Jo und so! Jo, wie geht's eigentlich so? Alles klar? Immer noch viel Stress? Find's toll, dass du du hier im Wiki noch mit dabei bist. :-D Dann kommt man sich nicht so alleine vor. Gruß -- 18:30, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Veränderung anderer Wikis Grüß dich, ich habe eben eine Email bekommen das du in der Wiki meiner Goblinikanischen Republik ne Menge Text verändert oder gecancelt hast. Gibt es einen triftigen Grund dafür? Ich hab das mal zurück gesetzt, auch wenn ich in der Wiki nicht mehr allzu aktiv bin aktuell, mag es nämlich nich wenn jemand einfach so etwas von mir löscht, das ich mit Mühe und viel Arbeit erstellt habe. In Zukunft wäre ich dir verbunden wenn du vorher wenigstens fragst und nicht im Text irgendwas rauslöscht. Besten Dank und freundliche Grüße Benutzer von Jered/ Dexx usw... 21:02, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bisher nur über das öffentliche Forum. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das machen werde. Mag eigentlich momentan nicht mehr wirklich irgendwas organisieren, absprechen, etc. Zu dem obigen Fall: Ich glaube der verwechselt was. Soweit ich das in der Historie erkenne, hast du ja nur die Kategorie geändert und das ist eine Weile her. Der Text wurde von einem nicht angemeldeten Nutzer geändert. MfG -- 19:17, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Oh das tut mir dann natürlich leid... iwie zeigt es mir so an das das derjenige der geändert hat, Lamola ist drum hab ich da direkt eingelenkt. *verwirrt ist* Dann sollte ich wohl den Text mal so wie er korrekt ist, einfach sperren lassen von Gwyra, so ich sie denn mal erwische. Benutzer von Jered/ Dexx usw... 21:51, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Malygos zu schwach? Hallo, Lamola Ich habe einige kleine Fragen an dich, kannst du sie beantworten? Wie kann es sein, dass 25 Nonames einen Drachenaspekten, DEN Aspekt der Magie, besiegen können? Gerade da, wo er am Mächtigsten sein müsste: Im Auge der Ewigkeit, dem Nexus aller Leylinien Azroths! Dem Ort, dessen gespeicherte Energie Azeroth "10 mal zertören könnte". Mag ja sein, dass der rote Drachenschwarm eingreift, aber sie versetzen Malygos quasi nur den "letzten Schlag". Und nur weil er (zumindest aus Sicht der Kirin Tor, der Guten etc.) "wahnsinnig" geworden ist, können seine Kräfte auch nicht so rapide abgenommen haben. Im Tag des Drachen gab es eine Szene bei der Konfrontation mit Deathwing (bei Grim Batol), in dem es sogar hieß, er "habe trotz seines Wahns eine Wut, die ihn der Macht Deathwings für einen kurzen Moment ebenbürtig machte" (so oder so ähnlich ;)) Nun zu meiner zweiten Frage: Meinst du, dass Königin Azshara schon vor ihrer Verwandlung die Kräfte von Malygos überragte? Hyakinthos 18:35, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Pandas Ich sage: Albern. Habe mir das gerade mal auf MMO Champio angesehen..also wenn das wirklich SO implementiert wird...dann gute Nacht. Ich bin überhaupt nicht begeistert davon. Allerdings steht da denke ich noch vieles offen. Wer weiß, wie das am Ende wirklich aussehen wird. :Och im Prinzip eigentlich alles wie immer. Auf Allianzseite machen die Kathedralengilden einen auf dicke Hose, plötzlich sind kleine Ladenbesitzer auf einmal Lords, oder Matriarchinen ganzer Adelshäuser, die komischierweise zu 90% nur aus Weibern bestehen, kein Gildenkonzept auf die Reihe kriegen, aber hauptsache gefühlte 37373743452488 Wikiseiten erstellen müssen, um zu zeigen, wie toll und überhaupt sie sind, bzw. das sie DIE Elite sind. Dann gibt's da noch die tollen "Yeah! Pew! Pew! Space Marines"-Möchtegern-Lichtorden, die ja ganz böse, super imba und absolut Lichtgläubig sind, größtenteils aber nur deswegen auffallen, weil sie im Stande sind das Wort "Licht" schätzungsweise so oft zu sagen, wie ich am Tag atmen muss, dabei aber weder Ahnung vom Licht, noch von lore haben. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu steht total ultra tolles Rebellen Individuum Nummer Einselfzig, welches natürlich einen Slang wie sonst was hat, vom Aussehen her total niedlich, sowieso die coolste Sau der südlich der Polarkappen ist und zudem noch die Skills eines Ninja, gepaart mit Luke Skywalker hat, damit ihm auch ja in seiner Coolness nichts getan wird. Dann gibt's die üblichen "Kuschel mich! Ich bin ein Worgen!", oder die "Mwahaha. Ich bin mächtig, aber eigentlich nur missverstanden"-Todesritter plus deren Fanboys, die wahlweise auf Fell, untotes Fleisch, oder untotes Fleisch unter Fell stehen. :Und dann gibt es da noch mich. Ich bin perfekt. Jeder mag mich und jeder kennt mich. Ich bin DIE Oberelite. ICH! BIN! DER! SEVERRAT! :Jetzt im ernst: Et is' halt momentan wie et is'. Gilden kommen, Gilden gehen. Spieler überschätzen sich maßlos halten sich für Pro's, obwohl sie es nicht sind. (Ich bin da manchmal keine Ausnahme). Ich halte mich da momentan großteils raus und mache abseits des ganzen mein RP mit meinen zwei RP-Partnern. Das läuft ganz gut. Man kennt sich, usw. Mit Vitari häng' ich was in der Flaute...weiß gerade nicht wohin damit, seit Lamola den Dampfer gemacht hat. ;-) Findet sich aber schon was. Vielleicht verdresche ich das Äscherne. He, He. :Zum Addon: Es ist mir mittlerweile echt wurscht, was dabei rumkommt. Heulen bringt eh nichts, das haben wir in der Vergangenheit so gelernt. Entweder man lebt jetzt damit, oder man geht. Ende. Ich werd' weiterhin RP mit den leuten machen, die ich mag, sei die Lore auch noch so verdreht...denn letztendlich kommt's auf die Spieler an und was die Spieler aus den gegebenen Sachen machen. Ein paar Sachen finde ich aber recht spannend. Scharlachrotes Kloster auf lvl 90...ich bin heiß darauf! *g* :Jetzt habe ich glatt mehr geschrieben als ich wollte..muss an der Uhrzeit liegen. Gute Nacht! ::Edit: Deine Diskussionsseite ist eine echt gute Zuhöhrerin. Da kann man schön seinen Frust dran auslassen. (Scheiß auf Admin-neutralität! Hier sprach der Spieler!!!) :::EditEdit: Das tolle ist auch, dass ich, immer wenn ich denke, das gewisse Personen nicht NOCh tiefer sinken können, es eben doch tun. Man siehe sich Cadrius an. Das ist einfach nur noch traurig. Von einem ganz passablen Rollenspieler zu einer Spamminggurke. Erwähnte ich, dass deine Diskussionsseite gut zuhören kann? -- 20:48, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Antwort Huhu. Daß ihr im Moment nur den Kommunikationsweg habt, dachte ich mir beinah... Trotzdem denk ich mir halt auch, daß es vielleicht schlau wäre, sowas per Mail zu kommunizieren, immerhin lesen hier viele Leute mit. Und wie gesagt - daß ein Moderator hier seine Meinung hat, ist mir ja klar -niemand ist meinungslos. Nur sollte man halt einfach als Moderator mit selbiger hinter dem Berg halten, so schwer es fällt. Sicher hat es -im Moment- keine Konsequenzen, anderer Meinung zu sein als Severad, du oder die anderen beiden, aber ab und an macht halt auch einfach der Ton die Musik. Meine Wenigkeit findet halt einfach, daß Diskussionen über andere, so sie nicht das Konzept oder deren Wikiseite direkt betreffen und (!) mit diesen anderen geführt werden, nicht wirklich hergehören. In diesem Sinne hoffend, daß sich was bessert ~ Moriko 13:18, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Fazit Mir wurde das Recht abgesprochen, eine eigene Meinung zu besitzen. Adios. -- 15:03, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Werde das ganze gleich auch ins Archiv verschieben, damit der Fall gegessen ist. Man liest sich. P.S: Theramore soll untergehen???!!! -- 16:39, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gildenliste, Gnomengilden, Bruderschaft der Biene Habe letztens bemerkt, dass die in der Gildenliste, Rubrik Gnomengilden vermerkt ist, allerdings nicht auf eine weitere Seite verlinkt. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, ob dies nun korrekt ist, kann mich aber auch irren. Wäre nett wenn das überprüft werden würde. Danke :) Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 13:53, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) testseiten Hallo du! Ganz einfach. Im Suchfeld einfach folgendes eingeben "Benutzer:Lamola/Testseite" Ist natürlich nur ein Beispiel. Du könntest die Seite auch einfach nur "Test" nennen. Die Seite ist dann an deine Benutzerseite gekoppelt, aber eben nur aufrufbar, wenn du den Link kennst. Ähnlich funktioniert das auch mit den Siganturen. Du dürftest bsp. auch bereits eine Seite haben die "Benutzer:Lamola/Sign" oder so heißt. Gruß -- 15:15, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo! Danke für die rasche Antwort und dein Feedback. Ich habe allerdings ein paar Fragen. 1) Weißt du, wie man Youtube-Videos in eine Wiki-Seite einbaut? 2) Sind die acht Seiten, die oben in den Bildern auf einer Kategorie-Seite auftauchen, irgendwie besonders? Sind das die top-8? Und wie werden die ermittelt? Ich danke dir im Voraus Gruß GalindaDragmire 18:41, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Für zwischendurch Hallo du! Falls du mal zwischendurch Zeit hast, kannst du auch mal im Adminbereich vorbeischauen, da werden dir ein paar Dinge aufgelistet, die wir noch bereinigen könnnen. Zum Beispiel falsche, oder nicht angelegte Kategorien, doppelte Weiterleitungen, etc. etc. Ich bin gerade mit den Weiterleitungen dran. Da gibt's einige Spezialisten, die 6-Mal ihre Seite verschoben haben, bis die Weiterleitungen sich irgendwie überschneiden. Falls du da mal reinschaust: Immer aufpassen, dass die letzte Orginalseite nicht gelöscht wird. Gruß -- 11:45, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, denke schon. Wollte gerade mal reinschauen. :-- 16:22, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Würdest du die Seite von Reyden Al´Rey Inis bearbeiten bitte? Ich mache irgendwas falsch. Danke Hat sich erledigt. Danke lg Ame Hey, Lamola Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir diese Seite hier, hier und diese hier löschen kannst. Wenn ja, wäre das super. Bin beim erstellen wohl etwas voreilig gewesen. Lg, ZipZap 13:39, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke, Lamola, für's schnelle löschen. Ja, den alten Kauz habe ich sterben lassen und bin nun unter anderem mit Phidas aktiv und auf der Suche nach neuen Jagdgründen. Vieleicht sieht man sich ja auch mal wieder im Rollenspiel, hatten damals ja nur kurze Zeit das Vergnügen. ZipZap 15:14, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Verschandelung unseres GildenWikis Huhu Lamola, ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen kann, deswegen mach ich das einfach mal hier. Sollte das nicht gewünscht sein, entschuldige ich mich schonmal im voraus. Der Grund, warum ich dich anschreibe, ist der: Offenbar fand es jemand, ein unangemeldeter Benutzer, spaßig, die Aldor Wiki Seite unserer Gilde Licht der Tugend zu verunstalten und zwar in böswilliger und diffamierender Absicht. Die IP Adresse des Users ist 62.143.59.245, und soweit ich weiß gab es unter dieser IP nur die Bearbeitungen in Form der Verschandelung unserer Seite. In welcher Form, lässt sich noch unter der Versionsgeschichte von "Licht der Tugend" verfolgen. Meine Bitte ist also nun, diese IP für das Wiki zu sperren oder anderweitig zu gewährleisten, dass sowas nicht nochmal vorkommt. Wäre ziemlich lästig, wenn wir nun jeden Tag mehrfach nachsehen müssten, ob sich diese Person nicht wieder daran vergangen hat. Danke im Voraus für die Mühe und ein ganz großes Lob an die gesamte Adminschaft für den Aufwand, den Ihr hier betreibt. Liebe Grüße Astária Astária 18:26, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Gildenliste, Gnomengilden, Bruderschaft der Biene Habe letztens bemerkt, dass die in der Gildenliste, Rubrik Gnomengilden vermerkt ist, allerdings nicht auf eine weitere Seite verlinkt. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, ob dies nun korrekt ist, kann mich aber auch irren. Wäre nett wenn das überprüft werden würde. Danke :) Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 13:53, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) testseiten Hallo du! Ganz einfach. Im Suchfeld einfach folgendes eingeben "Benutzer:Lamola/Testseite" Ist natürlich nur ein Beispiel. Du könntest die Seite auch einfach nur "Test" nennen. Die Seite ist dann an deine Benutzerseite gekoppelt, aber eben nur aufrufbar, wenn du den Link kennst. Ähnlich funktioniert das auch mit den Siganturen. Du dürftest bsp. auch bereits eine Seite haben die "Benutzer:Lamola/Sign" oder so heißt. Gruß -- 15:15, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo! Danke für die rasche Antwort und dein Feedback. Ich habe allerdings ein paar Fragen. 1) Weißt du, wie man Youtube-Videos in eine Wiki-Seite einbaut? 2) Sind die acht Seiten, die oben in den Bildern auf einer Kategorie-Seite auftauchen, irgendwie besonders? Sind das die top-8? Und wie werden die ermittelt? Ich danke dir im Voraus Gruß GalindaDragmire 18:41, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Für zwischendurch Hallo du! Falls du mal zwischendurch Zeit hast, kannst du auch mal im Adminbereich vorbeischauen, da werden dir ein paar Dinge aufgelistet, die wir noch bereinigen könnnen. Zum Beispiel falsche, oder nicht angelegte Kategorien, doppelte Weiterleitungen, etc. etc. Ich bin gerade mit den Weiterleitungen dran. Da gibt's einige Spezialisten, die 6-Mal ihre Seite verschoben haben, bis die Weiterleitungen sich irgendwie überschneiden. Falls du da mal reinschaust: Immer aufpassen, dass die letzte Orginalseite nicht gelöscht wird. Gruß -- 11:45, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, denke schon. Wollte gerade mal reinschauen. :-- 16:22, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Würdest du die Seite von Reyden Al´Rey Inis bearbeiten bitte? Ich mache irgendwas falsch. Danke Hat sich erledigt. Danke lg Ame Hey, Lamola Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir diese Seite hier, hier und diese hier löschen kannst. Wenn ja, wäre das super. Bin beim erstellen wohl etwas voreilig gewesen. Lg, ZipZap 13:39, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke, Lamola, für's schnelle löschen. Ja, den alten Kauz habe ich sterben lassen und bin nun unter anderem mit Phidas aktiv und auf der Suche nach neuen Jagdgründen. Vieleicht sieht man sich ja auch mal wieder im Rollenspiel, hatten damals ja nur kurze Zeit das Vergnügen. ZipZap 15:14, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ein-Zwei Fragen Hallöle, Ich würde gern zu einem meiner Projekte einige Bilder bearbeiten und diese dann ins Wiki setzen (für Interessierte halt), die Frage ist, wie ich eine solche Seite (nur bestehend aus ein wenig Text und einem Großteil an Bildern einordenen soll), es geht dabei hauptsächlich um vorher nachher Bilder sowie Informationen zum Haus Cunningham, die Frage daher auch, ob ich das lieber alles noch auf die eine, bereits existierende Seite quetschen soll ODER eben eine weitere Seite. Des Weiteren habe ich noch einige Fragen bezüglich Brentons Hutladen und würde mich daher freuen wenn du mich bei gelegenheit noch einmal Ingame kontaktierst... ich habe irgendwie das Talent dich dauernt zu verpassen *g* Liandy 19:31, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du... ...Forennekromant, du! :-D Ich freu mich schon auf's lesen! -- 20:10, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ansicht-Aktualisierung Huhu Lamola! Mir ist mal wieder aufgefallen, dass ich nach meinen umfassenden Änderungen an meiner Ladenseite (Dämmersang_Feine_Pelz-_und_Lederwaren) heute Nachmittag jetzt wieder einmal noch die alte Version angezeigt bekomme, trotz Löschen aller alten Browserdaten etc. - ist das normal? Mache ich 'Bearbeiten', sehe ich, dass der Code korrekt ist ... sogar wenn ich dann speichere, sehe ich erst Mal das korrekte Ergebnis. Mache ich dann reload .... wieder das alte. Frustrierend irgendwie, und im Fall der Marktanmeldungen manchmal sogar irreführend, wenn sich das nicht aktualisiert. nach welchen Regeln setzen die Änderungen sich durch? Telian 16:11, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bildbearbeitung Hallo Lamola, als Ansicht für die Figuren nutze ich keine Ingame-Screens. Wie bereits öfters erwähnt, habe ich mir extra dafür das Program "MachinimaStudio" runtergeladen. Es gibt eine kostenlose Version (die ist stark abgespeckt) und eine Vollversion (kostet ein wenig, hat tolle Feature). Ich selbst habe die kostenlose, die reicht dafür völlig aus. Mit dem Programm bastelst du dir dann die Charaktere so wie du sie brauchst und machst dann davon einen ScreenShot. Den lädst du dann in Photoshop und schnippelst erstmal alles weg, was nicht Bluebox ist. Diese wiederrum entfernst du mit Hilfe des "Zauberstabs". Den solltest du eigentlich auch haben, der wählt alle Pixel aus, die im selben Farbbereich sind und diese kannst du dann via "Entfernen" rausnehmen. Wenn du das hast, hast du praktisch einen Charakter, der auf transparentem Hintergrund ist. Nun fügst du lädst du deinen Hintergrund via "Importieren" ein. Normalerweise sollte er diesen auf eine neue "Ebene" laden, wenn nicht erstellst du vorher eine Ebene und importierst das Bild darauf. Dann musst du darauf achten, dass der Hintergrund unter deiner Figur ist und voilá, Die Figur ist auf einem von dir gewählten Hintergrund. Nun zur eigentlichen Bildbearbeitung. Normalerweise solltest du die Ebenen mit "Rechtsklick" anwählen können. Dies tust du auch und wählst dort "Fülloptionen wählen". Vielleicht heiß es bei dir anders, allerdings sollte sich dann ein Fenster mit Optionen wie "Schlagschatten","Schatten nach innen", etc. pp. öffnen. Und dann heißt es rumspielen. Für den plastischen Effekt nutze ich Schlagschatten in Kombination mit Schatten nach innen. Für so lustiges Leuchten wie auf der Plotseite "Schein nach Innen" und "Schein nach Außen". Das ganze bedarf aber ne lange Zeit an Übung. Ich selbst find die ganzen Sachen die sich zusammen bastel auch noch verbesserungswürdig, allerdings spiel ich auch erst seit knapp nem halben Jahr mit Photoshop rum und bin daher auch blutiger Anfänger. Ich hoffe das hilft dir und allen anderen die fragen wie ich die Bilder zusammenbastel weiter, mehr kann ich dazu nämlich leider nicht erklären. Das meiste ist eben Intuition *g* Liandy 21:02, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du solltest auch die Haare in dem Programm das du nutzt ausschalten, die schauen nämlich teilweise durch die Hüte und das wirkt leicht buggy *g* Liandy 17:50, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Schade, Schade. :-) -- 20:58, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Planung: Messe Hi ho! Ich wollte dich gerne auf eine Planung unsererseits Hinweisen, vielleicht besteht ja Lust, Zeit und Möglichkeit von deiner Seite aus dort mitzuwirken. Die Informationen findet du hier. --Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 09:54, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Vorschlag: Bereichsverwaltung Angesichts des Thread's über die Aktualität des Wiki's kam mir eine Idee, welche euch Admins durchaus entlassten sollte. Ich spreche hierbei von einer Art "Bereichsverwaltung", sprich einzelne Nutzer kümmern sich, ganz offiziell um einzelne Abschnitte des Wiki's, welche für diesen Part auch direkt ansprechpartner wären. Beispielsweise würde ich gerne die Verwaltung der Gnomischen Charaktere und Gilden übernehmen, weil ich mich in diesem Bereich doch relativ gut auskenne. Des Weiteren ist mir bekannt, das Ballasch (Benutzer:Donnerbart) sich ziemlich gut mit den Zwergen auskennt. Natürlich sind diverse Abschnitte zu groß, als das man nur einen Spieler darauf ansetzen könnte (s. Menschen, Blutelfen etc.) aber es wäre immerhin eine Entlastung für euch paar People. :) Was hälst du, bzw. ihr von dieser Idee? Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 09:00, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich Ein Rang ist nicht das was ich will, es geht mir nur um einen bekannten Ansprechpartner. Ich bin derweil sowieso dabei die Gnome in Schuss zu bringen. Diesbezüglich habe ich noch eine Frage, kommen "ALLE" oder nur die Aktiven Charaktere in die Charakterübersicht, oder ist diese jene Mittlerweile Kategorisch gesteuert? Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 09:11, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Charaterübersichtsliste Dann werde ich mal entsprechend veraltete Gnome aus der Liste entfernen. Jene sind ja alle noch in der Kategorie Ehemalige Charaktere zu finden. Vielen Dank für deine schnellen Antworten. Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 09:19, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Charaktervorlage Linksbündig Hi ho! Ich hab ein kleines Problem. Ich wollte für Dinkoe O'Mat und Giddletick O'Bot eine gemeinsame Seite mit jeweils 2 Charaktervorlagen nehmen. Die eine davon wollte ich gerne Rechtsbündig und die andere Linksbündig haben. Die Vorlage ist standardmäßig auf der rechten Seite und ich bin scheinbar zu blöd um mittels "<.center> <./center>" oder anderen Mitteln es umzustellen. Falls dir eine Möglichkeit bekannt sein sollte, informiere mich bitte. Danke Mfg Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 11:00, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Werden zwei Seiten verwenden, danke. Mfg Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 15:41, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Segen erbitten Heyho Lamola, Da ich dich momentan nicht ig erreichen konnte muss ich dafür leider deine Disskusionsseite missbrauchen. Es geht um die Rolle Du weißt schon. Habe mich da nun geeinigt und schonmal eine Seite erstellt, jedoch die entscheidenen "Dinge" erstmal rausgelassen, da ich da dein O.k für haben möchte, bevor ich da etwas mache.Meld dich für weiteres einfach mal bei mir ;) P.s: Es ist auch nichts schlimmes, versprochen. -Phexlyn 13:51, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Gut, dann kann ich mich da gleich oder morgen ransetzen, das brav zu schreiben und zu vervollständigen etc. :D :Aye, Sev hat noch einen Char mit Schatten im Verstand. Warum?Ganz einfach,ein dunkler Wappenrock sieht schön aus. :-Phexlyn 14:31, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: So Lebenslauf mitsamt Stammbaum nachgereicht, ich hoffe es stört doch nicht, das ich dem guten alten Thomas einen Bruder angedichtet habe, der dann den entfernteren Familienstammbaum weiterführt. Bei beschwerden immer melden ;) :: -Phexlyn 10:51, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::: Uff...Also an den Verwandschaftsgraden habe ich lange gesessen und musste es sogar aufzeichnen um nicht durcheinander zukommen. Ich glaube durch die Zeichnung wird es eher ersichtlich wer mit wem Verwandt ist und wie.. Die Bezeichnung von Brenton kann Onkel oder auch Großcousin sein, obwohl Cousin eigentlich benutzt wird, wenn es in der gleichen Generation ist(Kind von z.b. Lamola wäre dann Großnichte, weil es eine Generation weiter ist)Daher habe ich mich für Onkel zweiten Grades entschieden. Ich versuch es hier mal zu verdeutlichen, vielleicht gab es wirklich einen Fehler meinerseits ;) ?&? _ _ _|_ _ _ Lily Thomas Walter Marie _|_ | Larissa Viktor Brenton Clara Samuel Eliza _|_ | | Asiya Sayid Lamola Kaelyn Hoffe das vereinfacht es auch für dich :D -Phexlyn 14:34, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Mindrape! Ich habe Schatten im Verstand. Sie hat Schatten im Verstand. Wir beide haben Schatten im Verstand! Hast DU Schatten im Verstand?! Hast du? Hast du?! -- 15:33, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Klar geht das. ;-) :Machen wir dann, sobald du wieder zurück bist. :-- 15:47, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Kleiner Nachtrag: Wir sollten uns mal überlegen, ob wir wieder aktiv damit anfangen, Charaktere und Gilden ind die jeweiligen Listen einzuordnen. Ich hab's zwar irgendwo für die Leute vermerkt, aber anscheinend macht das keiner, wordurch die Liste nicht ganz aktuell ist. ::-- 15:52, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) So...hab' mir das mal überlegt. Eigentlich können wir die Charakter/Gildenliste auch vergessen, denn die ist jenseits von Gut und Böse...einfach nur unaktuell. Sagt man das so? Unaktuell? Na..egal. Jedenfalls ist die einfach total nicht aktuell...so. Ist jetzt die Frage, ob wir da nun wirklich mit anfangen, jeden neuen Charakter da einzusortieren...oder ob wir's lassen. Mittlerweile sind da aber so viele nicht mehr drin...das wir, selbst wenn wir damit nun anfangen, keine aktuelle Liste mehr hinbekommen. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, mach du Horde und ich Allianz...die SPieleranzahl sollte ungefähr gleich sein..zumindest von den Nutzern her. Ich glaube Blutelfen und Menschen machen den größten Teil aus. Gruß und falls wir uns nicht mehr lesen, schon mal frohe Festtage! :-D -- 12:43, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- Danke.Ich wünsche auch dir ein frohes Fest :D Feier schön und (fr)ess nicht zuviel vom Essen, wovon es zur Weihnachtszeit eh immer zuviel gibt ^-^ -Phexlyn 11:16, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) He..immerhin bist du der gute Cop von uns beiden. Hab' da übrigens schon was zu geschrieben... -- 13:49, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Gute Arbeit wegen der Liste, übrigens. ;-) Ich werd' mal nun meinen neuen PC aufbauen und einweihen. Höhö. :-- 13:58, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Morgen Halte ich nur bedingt für sinnvoll. Erstmal gibt es ja bereits die Mentorenliste für die einzelnen Bereiche (Völker, Lorefragen, etc...öffentliches Forum), zweitens müsste man dann wieder irgendwie publik machen, wer denn diese Ansprechpartner sind, damit sich auch an diese gewendet wird. Wenn schon die meißten nicht wissen, wer hier die Admins sind...obwohl's überall dick drauf steht...wie sollen die dann wissen, wer für welchen Bereich zuständig ist? Und nein...Werbung im öffentlichen Forum halte ich nicht für sinnvoll... Ich sag's mal so: Wenn jemand hier was tun will, dann kann er das doch machen. Dafür braucht es keine Erlaubnis, oder offizielle Bestätigung. -- 09:42, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : So...Charakterliste für Untote ist nun frei von Ehemaligen. : -- 10:21, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Arbeite mich derzeitig bei den Gnomen durch, wird allerdings nen Tick länger dauern. :: Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 10:34, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Guten Morgen, war gerade dabei die ganzen Zwerge Charaktäre zu durchzuschauen. Nur stellt sich mir gerade eine Frage: Wie aktiv ist BerBAG noch? der hat nicht gerade wenig Zwerge. ::Zwege (alle Clans) sind durch nur weiß ich noch net was mich trauriger stimmt: das es nun so leer aussieht oder das viele gute Zwerge weg sind. :: Donnerender Schütze 11:16, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Done Halbelfen und Hochelfen bereinigt. -- 13:54, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Falsche Kategorien Hey, da! Ich wollte das Hinzufügen der Kategorie "Vergangene RP-Events" für meine Predigten diesmal selber in die Hand nehmen, hab es aber total vermasselt, weil ich einmal "Ehemalige Events" und einmal "Vergangene Events" angegeben habe. Das lässt sich durch mich jetzt scheinbar nicht entfernen und ich würde dich darum bitten, das für mich zu übernehmen - denn jetzt stehen unten drei Kategorien. Die zwei falschen - und die richtige. http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Vierte_Predigt Vielen Dank im Voraus! Sylaia 19:05, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Profilbild Hallou, bei meiner lieben Jaydenn ist das Profilbild weg, selbst neues hochladen bringt mir nichts. Bei anderen Chars von mir besteht das gleiche Problem, wichtig wäre mir es aber nur bei Jay. Kann man das irgendwie beheben? Wäre dankbar für eine Antwort.^^ Shendorí 16:21, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bildskalierung Charaktervorlage Hi ho! Immer öfter sehe ich Wiki-Artikel in denen die Schreiber ihr Bild in der Charaktervorlage nachträglich skalieren. Das führt dann dazu, dass da ein hässliches Bild = XY.jpg|300px Natürlich könnten die Nutzer ihr Bild auch schlichtweg in der passenden Größe hochladen, aber das wäre ja auch wiederum zuviel verlangt ;) Falls du eine Möglichkeit kennst, das Bild nachträglich innerhalb der Vorlage manuell zu Skalieren, gib mir doch bitte bescheid. : Gruß [[Benutzer:Toryn Eisenschild|Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 08:57, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Anhang: Beispiel AW: Bildskalierung Charaktervorlage :: Hi ho! :: Ich wollte mal nachfragen ob du etwas herausgefunden hast diesbezüglich, würde mich sehr interessieren. :: Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 07:49, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kleines Dankeschön! Huhu, du, ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz ein kleines Dankeschön bzw. Lob dafür aussprechen, dass du so dich so aufmerksam um die Kleinigkeit des "Kategorie-Eintragens" kümmerst und das recht zügig; ich muss gestehen, bei jeder Seite, die ich anlege, was ich aber nur momentan etwas öfters tue, entfällt mir dies immer. LG Sylaia 16:52, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Gnome CharVorlage Gnome: bereinigt und mit Kategorie: Gnome abgeglichen. Sollte eine Änderung fehlerhaft gewesen sein, so kann man das ja immer wieder zurücksetzen. Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 09:54, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ein gute Nachtgruß Mag schon sein Lamola, doch renne ich auch nicht rum und klaue bei allen Leuten einfach alles was mir einfällt und benutze es dann haaaaaargenau so wie diese. Wenn ich schon einen Code irgendwo raus nehme, kann ich mir ja wenigstens die Mühe machen und Kleinigkeiten wie zum Bleistift die Farbe verändern oder ich lasse den Linienaal mal drüber wandern und mach diese dicker oder dümmer. Ich meine ich saß auch eine Ewigkeit daran, habe Codes studiert und diese so umgewandelt, dass sie letztlich was eigenes waren. Wie ich auch erwähnt habe, wenn man mal kurz fragt oder eine Anmerkung auf der Pinnwand hinterlässt ist mir das Jacke wie Hose, aber wenn man es sich einfach nimmt ohne überhaupt mal im geringsten zu erwähnen: Jo hab ich genommen, fand ich super, dann krieg ich wirklich Aggressionen. Und zu den Charakteren: Ich habe trotz meiner Arbeit noch relativ viel Zeit nebenbei und die meisten Charaktere sind noch aus meiner Schulzeit so hoch. Die müssen dann meist nur noch auf das Maximallevel nachgelevelt werden und die hier geschrieben sind nur die Aldorchars.. ich hab bei weiten noch mehr... Und wie ichs im Rp mache? Ganz einfach, jeder davon hat andere Eigenschaften und bevor ich einen Charakter (weil ich schlechte Laune habe) so spiele, wie er sich niemals Verhalten würde, nehme ich extra einen dafür vorgesehenen. So behalten sie alle ihre Einzigartigkeit, aber ich muss einen Char nicht auf Teufel so spielen, wie es mir missfallen würde. In diesem Sinne gute Nacht P.S. Ich habe bereits einen Film gefunden :P Liandy 22:55, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Tante Edit wollte noch anmerken, dass ich gern Ingame mit dir reden würde wenn wir uns mal erwischen, meine Chars kennst du ja jetzt xD Liandy 22:56, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Morgengruß auf Kistchendebakel : Ich habe mir das gerade durchgelesen und ich finde es sehr... hrm, amüsant um es mal Diplomatisch zu sagen. Wenn ich daran denke das ich in der ersten Zeit nur abkopiert habe und ab und zu mal geschaut habe, ob ich es hinbekomme es entsprechend meinen Wünschen abzuändern. Das war es auch schon. Das man aber wegen ein paar "Kästen" an die Decke geht ist einfach nur arm. Und wieso sollte jener da was verändern? Es wäre doch besser es nicht zu verändern, wenn das auf dauer so gemacht wird, dann hat man eine einheitliche Art, was bei einem Wiki immer optimal ist. :Und das du an diesen Kistchen mehrere Stunden gesessen hast, das glaube ich dir nicht. Sorry, aber das hier ist ein Wiki, sogesehen lebt das vom Abkupfern. Und wenn wirklich jeder bei jedem erst mal Anfragen würde bevor er was abschaut, dann hätten wir eine Flut von Diskussionsseiten. : Gruß Toryn Eisenschild / Gidget 09:54, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bilder, Fotos und der Rest vom Schützenfest Späte Stund...I know... Ich wurde da nochmal auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht und zwar geht es um...ding, ding...Bilder und Fotos. Es ist wohl aufgefallen, dass es mittlerweile viele Bilder von Prominenten bzw. auch unrechtmäßig genutze Bilder aus dem I-Net und DevianArt in unserem Wiki gibt. Ich weiß, die Sache haben wir schon einmal besprochen, aber wenn ich sehe, dass ein bestimmtes Bild nun fast schon vier Mal bei vier unterschiedlichen Charakteren verwendet wurde...denke, ich das es langsam Überhand nimmt. Die Frage ist nun, wie wir damit umgehen. Mein Vorschlag wäre...eigentlich der, den ich schon einmal gebracht hatte. Generelles Verbot von Bildern aus dem Internet...dazu gehören alle Bilder, die man einfach mal da so rausgefischt hat...(Beliebtes Beispiel sind diese ganzen Blutelfenbilder)..und auch DevianArt-Bilder, bei denen der Künstler keine Erlaubnis zur Nutzung erteilt hat. Angenommen würden also nur noch Eigenkreationen, Bilder mit Erlaubnis des Künstlers oder anderes, wie z.B. einfache Screens. Was hältst du davon? Nochmal zur Anmerkung: Ich weiß, dass wir das Thema eigentlich durch hatten, aber ich wollte das nur noch einmal anspreche, weil ich selbst darauf angesprochen wurde. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns noch lesen werden, daher...komm gut ins neue Jahr. ;-) -- 23:29, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk Hallo Lamola, wie du sicher bemerkt hast geistert hier ein Bild von Lamola rum. Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, dafür dass ich dir so oft auf den Geist gehe und als Dankeschön für die gute Arbeit die du hier betreibst. Liandy 01:03, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Heho. Ich habe dir großartige und hochtrabende Ideen meinerseits zu berichten. Bei Gelegenheit schreib mich doch mal an. Man sieht dich leider in letzter Zeit weniger, daher die Nachricht hier. Achja ... guten Rutsch und dergleichen. Condred 02:28, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Öhh...den umhang kann man als schneider basteln, alternativ gibt ihn auch irgendwo in der brennenden steppe bei ner quest. Die schultern droppen Terasse des Magisters non hero bei Delrissa Liandy 11:13, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Geht sich ja auch um die Bilder von den Prominenten Leuten, die hier teilweise benutzt werden um die Gesichtszüge irgendwie darzustellen. Das muss finde ich nicht sein. Das mit dem Link usw ist eine gute Idee. -- 11:20, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Rutsch Rutsch Auch ich wünsche dir einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr 2012, dem Jahr wo alles enden wird muahahahahahaha. Die Stunde des Zwielichts ist nahe...ehm...oh...falscher Text...Gut nochmal : Der große Drache Wasnichtmehrxotel wird die Sonne verschlingen und dann die ganze Welt. Oder vielleicht kommen vorher die Aliens und entführen uns...und und und.. -Phexlyn 11:23, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Das böse Spiel Ja, das spiele ich. Glücklicherweise ist mein Verdienst jedoch hoch genug um zwei Onlinespiele pro Monat zu bezahlen. Los bist du mich also nicht. Ich find' das Spiel im übrigen ziemlich klasse. -- 12:41, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnis He du, ich hab da mal ein Anliegen! Es geht darum, dass ich gerne dieses schicke Inhaltsverzeichnis - wie ich es auch beim Haus Dragmire habe, auch auf den beiden Karteiseiten haben möchte. Gibts das nur im Zusammenhang mit dem Infokasten? Oder kommt das nur, wenn genug drin steht? Liebe Grüße GalindaDragmire 09:38, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wo steckst du? ja Lamölchen! Wo steckst du :P Ich warte doch noch immer auf unser Gespräch, was wir eigentlich irgendwann kurz nach Weihnachten tätigen wollten :D He, super! Danke für die schnelle Hilfe :) GalindaDragmire 16:12, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Der Titel sagt alles. :-) Alles klar soweit? -- 15:04, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Du willst mir wohl nicht antworten! Ha! :-- 17:22, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, habe ich, aber auf sowas gebe ich mittlerweile nicht mehr viel, denn immer wenn ich denke:"Schade, er/sie geht.", und mich dann damit abgefunden habe, tauch er/sie einen Monat später wieder auf... ::Tja, die Sache mit dem Arathihochland...ich sag's mal so..."Noch eine glorreiche Schlacht, die mit einem ruhmreichen Sieg der Allianz enden wird? Noch einmal wird Hammerfall zerstört?" Ich stehe dem ganzen eher kritisch gegenüber, hoffe einfach, dass die Organisation dieses Mal besser klappt, als beim letzten Mal, bin aber gleichzeitig auch froh, dass es eine Sache zu sein scheint, die von vielen Spielern positiv angenommen wird. Was kann es schöneres geben, als ein kleines Event (Ich sage jetzt nicht Plot...das Wort wird mir in diesen Tagen einfach zu oft benutzt) bei dem sich ein größerer Teil der Spielerschaft einig ist? Vielleicht überwinde ich meine Zweifel sogar und bastel mir einen Charakter, mit dem ich teilnehmen könnte, aber das steht noch nicht fest. Ich verfolge das ganze jedenfalls auch und bin mal gespannt, was daraus wird. :-) :-- 10:36, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bilder! Bilder! Also ich bin online, schreib mich einfach an. Da ich aber derzeit in .. einigen.. Plots verwickelt bis kann ich dir nicht genau sagen auf welchem Char ich bin. Aber die siehst du ja im Benutzerprofil. Schreib mich einfach ein, ich bin zum Glück multitaskingfähig ^^ Liandy 15:28, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) So.. ich hoffe sie sind nach deinem Wunsch. Für die jungen Jahre hab ich ein anderes Gesicht genommen, weil das aktuelle zu..faltig ist. *g* Ich hoffe es ist nach deinen Wünschen. Liandy 18:42, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hihihi. Schade nur dass du Dunkelforsts abesagst.. dabei wollte ich doch noch einen schicken Hut kaufen. Liandy 21:31, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Esherian der Gigantische Hey Lamola, ich habe da ein dezentes, technisches Problem: In diesem Charakterinfo-Kasten bei meinem Charakter Esherian Feuerleid ist das Bild viel zu riesig dargestellt. Gibt es einen Weg, das eventuell verkleinert darzustellen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du da eine Lösung weißt :-/ Vielen Dank im Voraus GalindaDragmire 17:43, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC)